A Maelstrom's New Adventure
by D-nasty
Summary: He tried to bring Sasuke back, but because he couldn't he had to be banished and have his chakra sealed, but who knew he'd end up in a new world because of the sealing. He still can't use his chakra, but maybe being with the Tennyson's on their road trip will help him find a way to help them, but, since they're going to D.C. What can happen?


**I decided to take Chillman22's Naruto X Ben 10 challenge: A Maelstrom New Adventure. Now since I love Ben 10(Except for the Omniverse, that season sucked and left a bad taste in my mouth) both Naruto and Ben will get screen time(Or page when you think about it). Now the chapter will be like the challenge but only with a few changes. And Naruto will be paired up with Gwen only and I'll throw in some moments where they can build up chemistry.**

 **A Maelstrom's New Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: Losing Something to gain Something Better**

 **Konoha Council**

Naruto was upset, it didn't have anything to do with failing to bring Sasuke back, but it was a what started this "meeting," the problem was, Naruto found out that he just became banished from Konoha. Tsunade and the Shinobi Council tried to deny it, but the civilians and elders went over their heads by going to the Daimyo, they even went and gave fabricated truths, making it out as though Sasuke was the hero and that Naruto got in the way, along with a whole bunch of other stuff.

The good news was that they couldn't have him executed, for fear of the fox being released, so that was kind of a plus, but the bad news was he had to have his chakra sealed, along with Homura doing the sealing instead of Jiraiya, seeing how close the two were, the elder needed to place the seal on Naruto's lower back, right where his spine was, Naruto was ignoring everything around him, having no choice but to follow.

"Right, now that the seal is in place, once I use chakra to activate it, the seal will become invisible and the only way to show it is by putting chakra through it, but because your chakra will be sealed you won't be able to show it, now here we go." Stated Homura as he applied the seal and activate it.

Unfortunately, as the seal activated Homura was thrown back by a bright white light, making him imprint on the far wall.

The light blinded the council, having no idea what just happened, once the light vanished and they could properly see again, they noticed that Naruto was now gone, Jiraiya looked towards Homura in anger.

"What did you do!?" He demanded in a serious tone, gone was the perverted sage and in his place stood and angry sennin, along with his female teammate and the Shinobi Council.

"I-I didn't do anything, I did the seal in the right order and everything, here see for yourself." Homura said nervously quickly handing the seal image towards Jiraiya, the sennin snatched the paper away from him, looking it over himself.

After a minute Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"You idiot! You forgot to take in the account that Naruto is the container of the fox, because of the seal, the fox's chakra became unstable, causing Naruto to be displaced somewhere else, and when I say somewhere I mean, he could've very well have slipped out of this reality and into another! There's also another problem, because Naruto can no longer use chakra he can't come back, even when we might need him, and we WILL need him, he is now out of range, even with the Toads!" Jiraiya roared angrilly.

Once hearing that explanation, the council was in shock, granted the civilian side wanted to get rid of him, but they also wanted to call him back in case something happened, like a guard-dog or something. But now, Naruto was gone, with no way of getting him back, Tsunade was hurt, she just lost the goofy boy that was like a little brother to her maybe even a son, now she has to explain what happened to Naruto's friends, along with his banishment and his sudden disappearance.

"Well I hope you're happy with yourselves. If something happens to Konoha it'll be on your fools head. I hope the Reaper will enjoy torturing you people in hell." Tsunade said in a deadly tone and left the room along with Jiraiya and the Shinobi Council.

It was there the civilians and the elders knew they were screwed.

 **Unknown Forest**

At this moment, a peach skinned 10 year old girl having short orange hair with a few of her bangs held by a blue hair clip on the right side of her face with green eyes wearing a blue and light blue raglan shirt with a cat logo on her chest, white capris, and a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes was sitting on a bolder. This girl was Gwen Tennyson who just had another fight with her cousin, about the fact that Ben was using that alien changing watch for stupid things, at the moment she just needed a break from him, though she can admit a little bit to being jealous of Ben finding the watch, but she knows Ben was just a goofball, seeing as he is 10 as well.

"Stupid Ben, doesn't he know that a watch like that needs to be used responsibly, yet he's using it for silly things, at least Grandpa is being reasonable." The red head says to herself.

That is until she was knocked out of her thoughts by a blinding white light, "What was that?!" Until it vanished as fast as it appeared.

Getting up, she made her way towards where she saw the light, where she thought it might be possibly another alien watch, but what she found was something that shocked her, lying on the ground was a badly burnt tan skinned spiky blond haired boy, about the same age as her, though what surprised her was that his burns were slowly, visibly healing.

In her state of shock she could only do the one thing that might help.

"GRANDPA!" She called out, luckily she wasn't too far from the rust bucket since both Max and Ben rushed over to where Gwen was, with Max stopping Ben from using his watch before they knew what was happening.

Max Tennyson was a peach skinned 60 year old man having grey hair with black eyes wearing a white shirt covered by a red buttoned-up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design, blue pants, and brown shoes.

Ben Tennyson was a peach skinned 10 year old boy having shaggy brown hair with green eyes wearing a black-striped white shirt with short sleeves, military green cargo pants with side pockets, and black and white sneakers with black stripes. On his left wrist was a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color with white edges on the sides, with a grey and black dial in the middle which has a green hourglass shape.

Getting to where Gwen was they saw her looking towards an injured blond boy, Max walked over to the boy and began to inspect him.

"Let's get him back to the Rust Bucket, Gwen, you'll need to tell us what you saw when you found this kid." Max said picking the boy up.

With that the group made their way back to the caravan, all the while Gwen explained how she saw a bright light in the forest, along with finding the blond lying on the ground with burns all over his body, once Max heard this, he couldn't believe what happened.

 _"I can't believe it, this boy somehow jumped dimensions, he's lucky to be alive, something tells me he won't be able to understand our language, I'm gonna need to get my alien translator to have this kid not only understand English, but to be able to read and possibly write it."_ Thought the ex-plumber, since he always carried a few things from his past, _"I'll use it in the morning while Ben and Gwen are still asleep, it'll give this boy a chance to regain his strength."_

At the moment, everyone was more concerned about the mysterious boy that appeared out of nowhere.

 **A Week Later**

Naruto was enjoying himself, he was travelling with an elder and his grandkids on a road trip, he managed to tell them everything that happened, thanks to Max's translator, unfortunately, the thing gave him an electric shock, waking him up with the knowledge of the English language, of course Max was able to hide the device away due to Naruto's aching head and blurred vision.

Due to his sudden yelp of pain, Naruto waked the other two from their sleep, where both introduced themselves, with Max filling in the blanks of what he believed may have happened to Naruto, with Naruto asking how he became 10 again. Max tries and explain that it might have something to do with the travel itself or something, since there was no way of knowing how dimension travel actually works.

The Tennyson's then explained where Naruto was, along with trusting him with Ben's alien watch, which Naruto thought was awesome, until Gwen explained that Ben was using it for silly things, though she begrudgingly admits that Ben mostly used it to save peoples lives.

So since Naruto had no place to go, they invited him to join their travels, since it'll give Naruto a chance to learn about the new world he was now living in, with Gwen being excited to help teach Naruto along the way, Ben wanted to object to it, but when Max explained it to him he agreed in protest.

Naruto on the other hand figured it was a good idea, since he'd get to see the historic sights, though he might not like learning from books, he was a kinetic learner and that helped him, the fact that a cute red-head was helping him was just a plus.

Due to the two hanging out they became slightly closer to each other, not as boyfriend and girlfriend, seeing as they're just 10 year olds, but they enjoy themselves. Naruto managed to get Gwen to relax more, with the reverse happening to Naruto, getting him to study more.

At the moment everyone was just chilling, Ben had his eyes closed, resting his head on the padded chairs, Gwen was on her laptop, she wasn't studying but seeing what was happening in the world, Naruto at this time was sitting across from Gwen with a carefree smile on his face, looking out the window as the world passes by wearing his new clothes that consisted of a red long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with a grey strap over them and a gold buckle on the outer sides, not noticing Gwen peaking towards him every now and then, with a slight blush on her face.

Though her grandpa Max noticed in his review mirror and let's a smile spread across his face.

 _"Looks like someone has a slight crush on a blond."_ Max chuckled in his head.

Clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention, along with waking Ben and caused him to roll off the padded chair.

"We're minutes away from Washington D.C. you guys, so pack up whatever you might need for our tour." Max exclaims.

Ben manoeuvred himself out between the chairs and table bar, grumbling about the sudden wake up call, Gwen was putting her laptop away, along with everyone standing up and stretching out their kinks, minus Max since he was driving.

Once they arrived in D.C. they ended up being caught in a burning building incident, along with jewellery robbers, with Ben grumbling about being the hero and at least wanting to be known as one.

Naruto and Max tried to explain that to be a true hero, you can't expect to be reward, the group of four arrived at a Mega-Mart, realising they were running out of food. Naruto and Gwen were trying to talk Max out of making his bizarre food, where Max just brushes it of and talks about sheep's bladders, causing the two to cringe at the thought.

That is until they both noticed a green flash of light, which caused both to find Ben in an alien-form consisting of a grey-skinned frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids as a large stripe on his head between his eyes wearing a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe going down it trashing the cereal section. Max had to pay for the boxes, all because Ben wanted a trading card, which even Naruto found ridiculous, granted he was obsessed with Ramen, but at least you can eat Ramen, unlike cardboard.

Ben then separates from the three, eyeing a display case holding the cards, with Naruto, Gwen and Max heading for the pets department, with Gwen making sure that they weren't heading there for a possible breakfast, with Naruto agreeing with her, since they both had no idea if he was doing that or not.

That is until a pale green man having shoulder-length white hair with yellowish eyes wearing a grey sleeveless shirt, black gloves that were fingerless at the tip showing off his long fingernails, brown pants, and black boots having tech-gear over his shoulders, chest, and head having horn-like antennas with red goggles covering his eyes on a large mutated frog appeared, causing a couple of animals to mutate as well, with one of them knocking Naruto into a glass case of spiders, with one of them crawling into his jean pocket.

Naruto got up and began quickly brushing the other spiders off, that is until a pair of talons grabbed him by his shoulders and carried him from the ground, with him hearing Gwen yell his name, with the mutated bird turning a corner and flinging Naruto into the wall, causing him to be knocked out.

 **After the fight**

Thankfully, Max managed to help Naruto to heal in the Rust Bucket, while Naruto was resting they fought and defeated the crazed doctor, Aloysius James Animo though Naruto was upset that he couldn't help because his chakra was sealed, but maybe next time he could help.

With Ben sitting across from Naruto and Gwen, putting away Dr. Animo's device as a survivor, along with showing he's gain some humility and modesty, seeing this, Naruto smiled at Ben and reached into his jean pocket.

"Well, Ben, I gotta say, you saying that is amazing, so I figure you at least deserve this for learning what it means to be a hero." Naruto said pulled from his pocket a gold trading card, along with the spider that was hiding, shocking Ben.

"W-Wait, how did you...?" Ben stammered.

"Well, since that freak doctor appeared in the Mart, I found this card on the floor, before that oversized bird tossed me around like a baseball bat, so here, you earned it." Naruto explained smiling.

As Naruto reached over to give Ben the card, never noticing the spider in his grip, the device sent a slight pulse that infected the spider, as Naruto let the card go, the spider scurried in his hand, Naruto feeling it, looked at his hand to find the spider, until it crawled to the back of his hand and bit his hand in agitation.

Causing Naruto to throw his hand up in pain, where the spider bounced off the ceiling and landed in front of Gwen, where at the time she was reading a book, got distracted by Naruto's yelp, then saw the spider in front of her, causing her to scream and slam her book right on top of the spider, killing it instantly.

"Geez, that bug had a nasty bite to it!" Naruto was holding his wrist in slight pain his hand turning red from the bite.

Gwen looked in concern along with Ben as Max pulled over to see what was happening.

"Are you okay Naruto? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" Gwen asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine, remember, even with my chakra sealed I can still heal pretty fast. But for now, I'm gonna go and have lay down, since I heal faster when I'm asleep." Naruto replied hiding his pain.

With that he got up and went to the sleeping space of the caravan, though the Tennyson's were worried. They couldn't deny about his healing, though that didn't stop them being concerned about him, especially Gwen.

In the back however was another story, once Naruto was out of view, he could feel himself feeling hot, taking his tops off, his skin was pale, his eyes were bloodshot, making his way to the bed, Naruto collapsed on it, getting under the covers, he began to feel cold now, facing the wall, Naruto covered his head with the blanket, the spider-bite was pulsing.

At the moment he was having nightmares about spiders, while inside his body was a different story, due to his healing, Naruto's body was changing.

 **Next Day**

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes, for some reason, he was feeling better than ever, removing the blanket, he sat up and got out of bed, stretching out his body.

"Oh man, I knew all I needed was rest, my healing factor rocks." Naruto grinned happily. That is until he looked at his arms. "What the, what happened to my body!?" His body was now that of an athletic build, for a 10 year old, built for both speed and strength. "Wait, did that crazy quack Animo's gizmo do this!"

Rushing to the others, Naruto exclaimed to them that something happened to him, showing that his body was now different, which Gwen blushed at his abs. He explained that the only reason this could have happened was because of the spider that bit him, along with the Doctor's device that Ben took.

"Oh please, as if that could happen!" Ben merely smiled as he was about to give Naruto a friendly slap on the back, that is until Naruto suddenly jumps up and lands on the ceiling of the caravan, the problem was, he wasn't coming down.

"Or, maybe there is some truth to it after all!" Replied Gwen, finishing what was on everyone's mind.

Naruto moved his hand to his face, amazed that he was sticking to the roof without chakra.

"You know, I wonder what other spider-tastic things I can do?" Naruto grinned thinking of the things he can do with this new power.

 **And that was it, so I hope you like it and I'll try to update and fast as I can since I love making stories.**


End file.
